Luna's Outworldly Adventure
by yorushihe
Summary: With Jareth sulking around because of She-who-must-not-be-named, his powers went haywire and brouth an unexpected guest into the Labyrinth... now Luna has a whole Fairy Playground all to herself and a King to torment. A nice day it is! JSW/HPGW,LLLS.
1. Chapter 1

AN: In this fic, Luna is brought to the Labyrinth by accident, because of Jareth's moping around… also, for the same reasons, he won't realize she's there until she finds him… he's sulking a lot after the bashing he took from Sarah…

**Luna's Out-worldly Adventure.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Chapter break (chapter I)

**XxxxXxxxX**

A sharp pointed circle.

That's what it felt, Luna would say.

Silvery grey eyes widened in interest as their owner looked everywhere above her. The sky, a dark magenta mixed with purple was out of the ordinary, added with those fluffy stretchy clouds, and you have something that young Luna never seen before, and she'd seen a lot of things uncertain in her short life.

She couldn't even make out a moon or a sun out in that sky.

Then, it suddenly hit her hard, like a stray shot directly into her chest. She felt like suffocating, and briefly wondered when she'd felt like this before, it was quite familiar and even nostalgic.

Ah… when her mother died that day, in front of her, she felt desperation and panic for the first time. Not knowing how to react, since no one's ever told her what to do in these situations, and she'd never found any books within this subject, Luna did the only thing that she could.

She thought.

What would be the right thing to do, if you find your mother's body, hot and smoking, laid on the ground at your feet? Luna could only guess what happened, and that was her mother's experimenting on spells led to her ultimate end. Somewhere down her mother's arithmancy notes, was a mistake, that Luna was sure. Like she was sure that mistake caused her mother's death.

Which led to her feeling those painful things, like desperation and panic.

So what kind of mistake have taken her here?

She was panicky and desperate enough, in an unknown place with some colorful and moonless sky, where it was cold and eerie. She made a mistake or someone made a mistake for her.

Luna couldn't bring herself to be angry at neither of them… after all, how can one be angry at oneself?

Trying her hardest to quell her panic at being in an unknown place all alone, Luna summoned her will and held her chin high. Her burnt yellow hair hung limply down her back, and she still had her amulets and trinkets all around her body, so she was protected and not bald. That would have been terrible.

Then Luna blinked and removed her eyes from the interesting sky, forcing them to look around her and not only above her.

There, in front of her stood something similar to her school but different in some many, awesome scary ways. A castle. High, proud, on top of a hill and surrounded by a city of some sorts… Luna couldn't make out more details being so far away, but she could see the giant structure that protected both the city and the castle. It was so big and encompassing that she was struggling to find where it begun and where it'd end.

In front of her there was a sandy ground, with tombstones scattered here and there between skeletal looking trees. Abandoned and forlorn , that's what it seemed. A cold gush of wind swept the blonde's hair and made it whip at her face. Luna batted away the strands and once again focused on the castle and the Labyrinth.

A wall separated her from those.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Luna spoke out loud. Blinking owlishly her unnaturally large eyes. And it was a pleasant surprise after all the bad things she's been feeling lately. A puzzle! Luna was fond of puzzles.

A Labyrinth was even better!

A huge, endless Labyrinth was an Exceed Expectations. No one could say that Luna lacked logic if she managed to solve such an outstanding construction.

"It is, isn't it?" A voice commented on her comment, making Luna elated that something agreed with her for a moment. She turned to see who was speaking to her, and found herself staring at a small, deformed creature. Large, red brimmed eyes that were of a grayish blue in color, and a large nose covered with moles. Large mouth with sharp little teeth and a bumpy chin, absolutely no neck that could be seen, and a hairy head composed if wiry strands of hair under a red ratty hat.

He was there, contemplating the Labyrinth, the castle and the city along with her, and it gave Luna some kinship with the creature. His clothes were old fashioned, with puffy sleeves and tights. Maybe this goblin could give Gilderoy Lockhart some fashion tips? The witch held back a smile remembering the narcissistic Defense Professor, thank goodness she did independent study.

Back to the creature.

A goblin. Luna remembered. A goblin not unlike those who cared for the Grigontes' wizarding bank. She never knew goblins were so sympathic. They always treated her so horribly… but then again, he had some uncanny resemblance to a dwarf.

"How do you suppose I can enter it?" The goblin who had his hands behind his back, was looking critically at her behind that large nose.

"It is not a common request coming from one of your race, human" The goblin said with half a smirk. Or was it an evil smile… "Usually they are begging to find the exit" The goblin trailed off. "Only one, and one person alone won against the Labyrinth, and that was a few months ago" Then he smiled truthfully this time, but had a pang of sadness in his voice. "A friend of mine, she was" Luna felt sorry for him, he obviously missed his friend terribly just like she missed hers. What was Harry doing now? He married Ginny Weasley and last time she heard of them, they were vacationing around, even sent her a post card with a funny little picture in it. Luna absolutely loved it, and framed the post-card to hang it off her door frame, so every time she walked through it, she'd see her post-card and remember her friends.

She was becoming such a forgetful person… maybe she should count down the amount of thoughts she allowed at the same time to be processed in her head.

"I don't plan to win against it, I just plan to find the center" Luna cleared her intentions. The goblin stared at her with a little disbelief in his eyes. "It's been a long time since I had such an awe inspiring, logic defying, good puzzle to solve" red brimmed eyes became skeptical.

"How can you find the other side, and not win against the Labyrinth?" This made Luna smile, truly smile at the being in front of her.

"Because puzzles aren't meant to be won over, but solved" She blinked her eyes staring confusedly at the goblin, as if winning against a puzzle was a preposterous notion. "There's quite a difference between the verbs" she hoped he understood it, if he didn't, she'd lose time explaining her notion, and she wanted to enjoy the Labyrinth as soon as possible.

"I suppose…" The goblin mumbled beneath his breath about sharp witted humans, and extended his hand. "I'm Hoggle, a dwarf" Luna smiled again, but she was a bit surprise that he wasn't what she thought he was. That taught her a very important lesson… Nothing is what it seems. She'd remember it for the next few days, then categorize it and file it in her mental library. She had tons of life lessons she'd gathered through her life.

"I am Luna Lovegood, a human" Never the less, she shook the dwarf's hand with a healthy shake. "I really thought you were a goblin… from where I come from, you look like one" Shock crossed Hoggle's face for an instant.

"You know?" He asked bewildered. Luna nodded carefully.

"Muggles don't know they exist there, but yes… they thrive in the magical community quite well, even after the three hundred and fifty four wars that happened the last ten centuries." Hoggle was speechless after this, but a knowing glint entered his eyes.

"Yes, goblins always enjoy a good war, almost as much as they enjoy spoiled sap." The burnt blond haired girl nodded sagely. She guessed by the amount of wars between goblins and wizards, that one or both parties do enjoy a good war. "I'm sorry to say, Luna Lovegood, that I can't help you find the entrance then" It was so sudden that Luna stilled. "I don't want you to lose yourself in there, and I don't want you to face what Sarah did" So Sarah was the name of Hoggle's friend! The one who _won_ against the Labyrinth.

"Although I was hoping to count on your help, I suppose it would make my experience more complete If I solve this mystery by myself, I'm used to being alone now, and I can certainly find my way" Luna didn't mean to sound so mean to Hoggle. He just wanted her well being. But couldn't he understand that this was her goal now? She was pushed in this place for a reason, even if she didn't know what it is.

The dwarf nodded somberly. Eying Luna from head to toe with a slight twitch of his ears…

"I wish good luck, Luna Lovegood. You will need it" He meant to follow on his way, leaving Luna by herself under the pressure of the exotic colored sky. "Just an advice… steer as far away as possible from the castle… The King is too moody these days…" Luna tilted her head to the side. A King? This place had a king?

"Maybe he can help me get back home?" She totally ignored the "king is moody" part of the advice. Many told her she had selective hearing… it was a product of her life in Hogwarts all in all… with so many people degrading her on a daily basis, she choose what she listened out of what was heard.

"I won't care! Not this time! And none of your pretty jewels will convince me to the contrary!" Hoggle said hastily, turning his head to stare appraisingly at her vast collection of"jewels". Did he want to be bribed? Luna wondered. His statement made it seem like it, but the first sentence threw her off for some reason. "won't care, not this time" So he cared for Sarah once, and helped her achieve the castle in the middle of the Labyrinth, where the goblin king resided… the King must have done something terrible to Sarah for to Hoggle feel this way.

But Luna wished to go back home… after solving the puzzle of course. And if the only way to go back home was solving the puzzle, it was like a double gift in one. It made her grin in happiness. Not enough for a laugh - that she saved for special occasions - but a grin was almost as good.

"Ok" Luna nodded, still grinning airily. Hoggle shook his head, muttering about demented girls and their stupid-ness, and how he didn't care… and about jewels made of plastic…

He was gone soon enough, turning somewhere ahead of them then disappearing.

For some strange reason, Luna felt like Alice in Wonderland. She'd read the muggle tale before and found it interesting. But unlike Alice, Luna never went down the rabbit hole – more like goblin pit – because of petty curiosity and a need to escape reality. She didn't know _yet_ why she came down here for.

So Luna started to walk. Circling the walls that separated her and her goal. How do you cross to the other side? There was no doors visible to her, so how would she cross? Ah, the beginning of the Labyrinth now made sense. Luna's will was strong, and she usually never took anything for granted, she wanted an easy entrance, and she wasn't finding any.

That she could see with her eyes alone… but she forgot for a second that she was a witch, and that her wand made a wonderful earring.

So with a flick of her wrist, she had her wand firmly in her grasp. Would she be even able to try magic in this place? Luna closed her eyes and focused on something she felt no need to use ever since fifth year, when the nasty little Nargles were tormenting Harry. A second and a summoning spell later, Luna had in her hands her Spectaglasses, made especially to spot things that were unspotable, like Nargles and secret passages.

Luna hesitated for a second wearing the glasses. Would this count as cheating? Suddenly she felt guilty, the goblin King certainly spent a long time crafting this puzzle, and here she was, wanting to cheat!

But… how can you be at the other side? Crossing the walls. How do you cross the walls? By finding a door. How do you find a door? By looking for it. How do you look for it? Why… Luna felt suddenly silly. If you can't see, you wear glasses! So there was no need to feel guilty over wearing her glasses if she couldn't see. The answer was so obvious it made her a little tingly with expectations.

Without further add, Luna shoved the Spectaglasses on her face, and her vision was swarmed by colorful swirls of magic. It was so enchanting and beautiful, that Luna lost a few seconds her life admiring it, just like she did with the sky. Now, there was no pressing need for her to hurry, so the witch took her time with the view.

When she grew tired, Luna focused on the Labyrinth walls in front of her. The magic surrounding it was so strong, it made little Luna dazed. The magic cackled and danced, it turned random colors of the rainbow and it changed shapes. Pure will, that's what it was. Pure force will. After all, everyone knew that magic was all about intent.

Awe for the Labyrinth grew in her heart, so much that it made her choke on her own emotions. She realized then that there were tears streaming down her face. Then it hit her, so hard she doubled over with surprise… not unlike the first time something or other hit her suddenly like this.

Magic was all about intent, and the intent of the magician makes the magic. These walls were made of pure clear magic, and guessing that the magician's intent was really that, Luna could wish to be inside the Labyrinth, and she'd be… at least in theory.

"That made my head hurt" Luna whispered, removing her special Nargle-viewing glasses. Looking at the walls again, she blinked, wishing to be inside… and then, she was.

It was like being swallowed. Like being covered by an invisibility charm. Pleasantly weird. The walls embraced her, all that magic coursing through the construction embracing her will to enter the puzzle, be part of the puzzle. Luna felt so giddy that she laughed, laughed loud and freely, thanking the Labyrinth for accepting her request of entering it.

When all her breath was gone, Luna was light headed and happy. Her glasses were around her neck, and her wand back behind her ear. She wouldn't try to cheat anymore, and wouldn't try to find excuses for her cheatings.

"Now, where do I go?" She questioned the walls that remained mute. There was two ways, onwards and backwards. "I'm not very good at walking backwards… maybe sideways, since I can see where I am going, but backward…" She sighed. So there was only one way accessible for her at the moment. Onwards Luna Lovegood went.

And went.

And go.

And gone.

And will go.

And every other form of conjugation there is. Still, after what felt like twelve laps around the Hogwarts castle, Luna got nowhere. There were only two ways, no matter how forward she went, in front and the back.

Maybe she was doing this all wrong again. Like with the outer walls. There had to be another way around here, one that she couldn't see. Harder than before, that's for sure.

"What an ugly goblin you are!" A voice broke Luna from her reverie. She felt offended at being called ugly, especially since she wasn't a goblin, and even if she was, she'd make a pretty goblin, wouldn't she? So Luna whirled around, making her robes flutter around her, and came face to face with a short strange creature.

"Um… I resent that" Luna told the creature. It was small, and had tiny pulsing wings the color of the sky… the normal sky that is blue that is. She, Luna noticed, a she. Had long bright blue hair and small pearl hairclips. "If so, I'd say you make an incredibly ugly goblin too!" The creature bore similarities with the Fae, so Luna suspected that was a fairy, and fairies, everyone knew, were very, very vain.

"Why you!" The fairy growled in that tiny squeaky voice that made Luna recall her dear Head of House, professor Flitwick. Perhaps he was related to these fairies instead with the goblins like people thought. Luna had no time to think of something else, for that moment she was pushed with all the mighty force of the creature with the height of a thumb, and shoved through the wall.

But Luna wasn't angry, she just found her answer! The ways were everywhere, she just couldn't see it being so narrow minded and only walking forward! Had she walked sideways, would she find this ways sooner? So the burnt blond haired girl wasn't offended that a tiny fairy managed to shove her like a common pixie.

"You do really look like a pixie with this horrible temper of yours" Said the witch as she sat on the ground where the fairy pushed her. Her bum was a little sore, but nothing that couldn't be handled. The fairy sputtered indignantly a few words, then did something Luna wasn't expecting. She burst out crying.

"Everyone tells me that!" Wailed the fairy. Luna never thought herself as a bully before, but now she knew she was one. "Just-just because I'm blue!" And it was such a pretty shade of blue too! Luna held her tongue on this comment, it was obvious the very resented her color deeply.

"People say I look like a human just because I'm pink" Luna looked at her exposed arm. "Or beige… or pale beige…" She wasn't about to tell the little blue fairy that she was pink because she was human. The fairy stopped her wails and stood a little straighter, appraising Luna with a critical eyes… At least she wasn't crying like Luna was the biggest mean thing around anymore.

"Yes… You'd make a good human since you are so ugly" The fairy commented crisply. Luna closed her eyes and ignored the jab, it was easy once you imagine yourself in the point of view of the fairy.

"I am sure I have better things to do than listen to you call me ugly" The witch stood off the ground stretching her legs and massaging her aching bum. It would have been strange had one of her friends walked in on her with her hands_ back there_. But it was painfully sore, and Luna wanted to keep on exploring.

The fairy snorted. Fluttered a bit, then shot through another wall, another way. Luna shrugged, not really caring about the departure, but more interested on her recent findings. She could walk sideways!

**XxxxXxxxX**

End of chapter 01!


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's Out-worldly Adventure.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Chapter break (chapter II)

**XxxxXxxxX**

Many turns and curves and tangents later, Luna found herself incredibly tired, so she stopped walking and the minute she did so, she collapsed on the ground in a faint heap. Feeling highly uncomfortable with the position with which she fell, Luna turned her body so that she was facing the sky, now a neon pink mixed with hot orange. Such pretty colors. Luna thought, trying to reach toward the sky with her hands.

With her arm starting to ache from being held so far away from her body and being deprived of blood because of its upwards position, Luna lowered her arm, the tingling traveling through it making her a little weird, but nothing bad.

Her hair was like a golden halo around her head, and even though her robes were crumpled and dirt, they were whole and still their pretty violet shade. She choose to wear this today, a single violet robe that had strapped shoulder holders and a nice front pocket. It resembled a jumper, it not for the skirt, which reached her shins. To go with it, it was also chosen a nice woolen green jacket, and a pair of shoes she found in the Muggle world, It had steel taps under it, and tapped every time she walked on solid ground.

The noise was strangely soothing, even if no one else cared for it. So Luna silenced the taps at least until she was alone.

Her head felt heavier and heavier. Soon, silvery eyes were closed to the extravagant sky, and Luna knew no more.

_Luna lost her mother and her father. Her mother died when she was only a few years old, by an accident. Her father died much, much later, when she was sixteen and in the middle of a war for the Wizarding freedom. _

_Luna was held captive and tortured, Luna had to see familiar people get tortured and killed, Luna fought with everything she had, and Luna was fought for, for what she believed._

_Luna changed. She knew she'd never be an innocent. Innocent people don't know death, innocent people don't plot revenge, and innocent people don't have the intent to harm. Now she had everything of the above and more. She was something she believed she could never be._

_Even if she lost a lot of things, including herself, she also gained. She gained friends, a new hope and she gained a new self. One self that she didn't hate, and one that wasn't weak and meek as old Luna was._

_So when Luna finished her Hogwarts education properly and took her N.E.W.T.s, being very pleased with the results, she didn't know what to do with her new self._

_Her old self wanted to be a researcher of the unnatural. Wanted to follow her father's footsteps and dictate the Quibbler, to publish truths and riddles, but never a lie. But her daddy was gone, and she was the only left. She who was Luna but wasn't the old Luna._

_Luna returned to her home, the one nearly brought to the ground by Death Eaters, and spent a good portion of her newly found freedom reconstructing her home. What made her happier was the support she had from her friends, even Hermione Granger, who she knew disliked Luna very much. Then, when they were gone, Luna poured herself over books and puzzles, to have something to do._

_Love feeds the soul, culture feeds the mind. She's a Ravenclaw, usually Ravenclaw's mind are bursting fat by the end of their school years. But what about love? What book could she read to make her understand more about it? A puzzle, that's what it felt like._

_Muggle science describes lust as an attraction, commanded by one's personal tastes, their breeding qualities and pheromones, then after the lust is fulfilled, comes love itself. Love is something that comes with lust to efficiently secure the two parents at the care of their offspring. _

_Muggle and Wizarding novels described love as an incredible feeling. With lust being part of it. To desire the loved one, to miss them when they are far, to think of them always and to be by their side. Love, Luna heard, is a possibly dangerous feeling, capable of the most incredible and beautiful things, but also able to unleash the terribliest of disasters._

_The late Dark Lord, Voldemort. So hated and feared and so respected. Luna wondered once upon a time if he was ever loved, someday. Then Harry told her about Tom Riddle's tale, and Luna felt sorry for the loss of the intelligent and cunning boy because he lacked __**love**__. _

_Was love so powerful?_

_Once she crushed on Ronald Weasley. Once a long time ago, when she still played with Ginny Weasley freely under the watchful eyes of their mothers. It was innocent and full of potential, but Ronald thought girls had the cooties at that time, and gave Luna's crush a crushing end. Then her mother was gone. _

_A broken heart is hard to heal. She heard. And more importantly, she felt. Not her silly crush, no, but the notion that love was so dangerous._

_Luna wanted to understand it, not judge it, and maybe make it accept her._

_So she read book after book. On spells, novels, essays. She'd read signs and the stars charts, even tried to read in other languages. She didn't understand, of course, she didn't know other languages that aren't English, but read she did._

_And then, she finally got her hands on a book. A small little book with a dark red cover. She read it._

_What was it about again? About a girl that fell in the rabbit hole? Close. _

_Now she remembered. The Labyrinth. The story of the princess who sold her brother, then wanted him back. The egoistical princess that claimed the goblin King held no power over her. Luna didn't judge the princess for her actions while reading the book. The girl regretted her decisions, and went through a lot of problems to claim her brother back. Leaving the goblin King, who was the one who planned it all along, defeated in his own game._

_Who was at fault? The king who loved the princess and did everything in his power to get her to love him and make him hers, even if he did it for his own selfish reasons. Or the princess, the one who seldom sold her brother to the king, but then regretted and claimed him back?_

_The two of them. Luna concluded. Were very stupid and dull. The king, because of all of his schemes and lies, and the princess, because of her thoughtless actions._

_Why was she remembering this now? Luna wondered. Her mind wouldn't supply such a thing if it thought she didn't need it._

Luna's silvery grey eyes fluttered open, so fast that the income of light left her blinded and dizzy. But inside she was screaming at what was happening. She made the connections clearly now.

The strange and inspiring Labyrinth, and the goblin king.

The book, the one with the dark red cover that she'd read and thought it was silly. She was living in the story. But it wasn't any hallucinations. Nor it was inside the book. The magic here was too complex to simply exist in an inanimate object. So the book was made based on this place, written by someone who visited it or some delirious mind.

Or it could even have been the goblin King who wrote the book.

"That's very silly… write a love tragedy with yourself as the main character" Luna mused to herself. So she crossed the Goblin king out of her list of possible mysterious authors.

Luna shook the thoughts out of her mind, and focused on solving the Labyrinth so she could get out of this place. Maybe she'd get the help of the goblin King willingly, or perhaps he'd want to strike a bargain. She'd know when she gets there.

Standing up on shaky legs, Luna noticed how her body was stiff and sore. Her clothes were unbelievably crumbled and dirtied, so Luna took her wand out and shot a string of cleaning spells. She wouldn't try to iron press her clothes while they were still on her body, that was… unsavory. At least now she was cleaner, so her wand was stashed in her hair this time.

Looking around, everything was changed ever since she fell asleep. Her eyes widened. She was now in front of five doors and there was high walls all around her, so there was no other entrance or exit. Just the five doors. It was part of the puzzle, she realized, all part of the puzzle.

The first door's handle shivered and coughed, gaining Luna's attention.

"Why, 'ello!" Greed the handle. Luna's eyebrow shot up in wonder. She'd never met a friendly handle before!

"Hello to you, too!" She greeted back, hoping to cause a good impression. Good impressions were everything to begin to make friends.

" 'ank you!" The handle coughed again. "Do you know which 'andle to turn?" Asked it. Luna's gaze wandered briefly to the other four handles.

"Depends on where I'd want to go" Luna replied with a shrug. If a handle could look amused, this one probably would.

"Do you know 'ere you want t'go?" her long blond tresses bobbed up and down along with her head as she nodded.

"To the castle" she said. The handle hummed thoughtfully.

"Do you know which 'andle to turn?" Asked again that same question. Luna was waiting for this one, but she wasn't prepared at all. How was she supposed to know which handle to turn?

"No, I don't think I do" She answered truthfully. "Do you know which one should I turn to go to the castle?" The handle hummed again. A strange metallic sound.

"No, I don't 'ink so too" Luna eyes narrowed. "but you can guess… are you good at guessing?" What kind of puzzle was made of guessing? It was with an indignant huff that Luna shook her head.

"I refuse to guess." Declared the blond. "There is no guessing in puzzles" There was a whistling sound.

"But 'is is not a common puzzle, 'is is a Labyrinth… in Labyrinths guessing's a rule" This took Luna out of her guard. She never thought about it this way. She could guess which way to take at labyrinths indeed, how silly of her to doubt it for a whole moment! This was turning out to be quite a wizening journey! So far Luna's learned two important lessons.

But if she had to guess, then one or two or three or four of the handles are fakes, and will only lead her to nowhere, and only one or two or three or four or all five of them were true, and would lead her to the castle. She had to know more.

"I think I understand now, thank you Mr. Handle" A wheezing sound. The handle looked spasmodic, there was nothing Luna could do.

"You're a polite one. 'at you are… they barge in, not even knocking nor stopping 'or a chat." There was something bugging Luna.

"Why are all the others silent?" She asked, knowing that it could affect her judgment when it came the time to guess.

" 'eyr facing the other side" came the metallic lilt that was the handle's voice. Luna's head was full of ideas and thoughts about this problem. She'd now have to guess which was leading to where. She could choose of the other four handles, that were turned to the other side and led to this side, risking going back to the beginning, or she could choose the talking handle, that led to this side from the other side, and risk the same thing. "I can't 'ive you more clues, girly… guess soon, and guess right" Luna nodded.

Taking a deep breath, and believing in her luck, Luna approached the latest handle, by the other side of the talking one.

"I guess this one will lead me to the castle" Luna told the old handle, which looked quite crabby now. Especially the way it kept spitting rust. "Four entrances and an exit, or four exits and one entrance?" Luna smiled, her airy smile that made she look ethereal. "I'd guess the king choose four exits, because of the way to Labyrinth is made of. So I pick one of these doors, that have handles on the other side, meaning that they open that way to this… from the inside to the outside" Luna finished with a light lifting of her voice, that made it seem as if she was singing.

"Go on 'em" The handle urged. "Test your theory" Was it her, or the small iron handle was affronted by her guess? Maybe it wanted to be picked… probably it was the one people picked when they came here, for it was the one who could talk to ones coming. Luna flipped her burnt yellow hair over her shoulder and pulled the handle she choose, opening the door slowly.

When nothing jumped her, Luna giggled lowly and stepped in the new way.

On the other side of the door, she could see beyond the horizon, the awe inspiring figure of the imposing castle on top of the hill. But in front of her stood… something… smelly… incredibly, unintelligibly, horribly so.

A swamp. That's one word to describe it. Another would be a bog… There were some disfigured threes around, and some patches of earth… but the rest was covered by this dark green and black slimy liquid, that kept farting somehow, making noises and all that.

It would have been funny, had Luna cared enough. Right now she was handling her wand and waving it around her head. She took a deep breath when her charm was complete. A bubble head charm was useful in many situations indeed, Luna smiled happily, now immune to the smelly place.

"Who comes!" A voice barked. Soon she found out what could bark and talk at the same time… a dog… or was it a knight… maybe a fox? Came tottering into the clearing where Luna was, mounted on top of another, more normal looking dog, like a horse. So it was a knight.

"Hello, I am Luna Lovegood" Lune bowed slightly, taking great pleasure at meeting such a curious dog. The dog-man halted unexpectedly, eyed her with a little distrust, the bowed his head as well.

"Fine to meet you, Lady Lovegood" the dog knight inclined his head. "I am sir Didymus, esteemed and brave knight of the goblin guard!" announced sir Didymus. When Luna failed to comment more, the little knight took it upon himself to talk. "What is a lady such as you doing in these parts?" A smile lit Luna's face.

"Oh, I am solving the Labyrinth!" sir Didymus almost fell of his horse/dog in shock.

"Don't tell me you too!" He barked worriedly. "Lady Sarah got free… lady Sarah escaped with baby Toby… now lady Lovegood wants to escape as well?" Asked the little sir almost brokenly. Mean while, Luna was deep in thought.

So Sarah came into the Labyrinth to win against it, and escaped with her bother… just like the princess in that book. A few pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit now, and Luna felt elated that she was the one solving it. It is really satisfying when you solve a good puzzle, and now the blond haired girl was closer to the final answer.

"I don't wish to escape… to wish to escape would mean that I am disliking to be here, which is not the case, since my wish is to solve the Labyrinth, and to do so, I need to be here." The doggy eyes of sir Didymus were as wide as they could go. His paws tightened their hold on his "spear" for a mere second, before he relaxed again.

"The lady is not wishing to escape?" Luna nodded. "The lady is human, like lady Sarah" again a blond head was bobbing up and down. "The lady will need all the luck in the world… I wouldn't go against Jareth, my lady" Now Luna sighed. Jareth is probably the King's name, she guessed… and was startled to notice at how good she was becoming at this guessing game.

"I am not against the king" When Didymus made no motion to correct her that Jareth wasn't the king like she thought, Luna continued. "I need to solve the puzzle to go home" The dog knight shook his head. His mount let out a soft whine.

"You'll need luck… yes, lots of luck… thankfully the king is not paying attention to the Labyrinth, if he were, you'd be dead…" Luna thanked the dog as politely as she could, before continuing on her way. Ignoring the pitying looks sent to her by Didymus.

She couldn't understand how people thought so… pessimist… She'd bet her cork necklace that poor sir Didymus was infested by Nargles, and Luna felt absolutely no wish to help him. He brought the Nargles upon himself by acting so down. Now she was itching to put on her glasses once again.

And so she did.

And got her breath knocked out of her.

It was so thick, so pure, so natural.

Magic everywhere. The whole sky, the land, the threes around her, were brimming with powerful magic. It seemed so powerful looking through her Spectaglasses, why couldn't her normal eyes see it too? Or why wasn't her own magic interacting freely with this vastness?

She'd think about it later… maybe… if she found the time to contemplate on such matters.

Now that she walked such a bit from the smelly swamp, she felt safe enough to remove her bubble head charm.

And her glasses had to go as well.

Looking around her, Luna found only trees and rocks. Beneath her, the grass felt smooth and regular, like no leaf was out of place… and now, taking a closer look, Luna saw how the trees were at exactly five feet away from its neighboring plant. The grass seemed combed, and the rocks scrubbed. Even the sky now was a little bleached, it a pale yellow color, washing over the bright sunny yellow it had been before.

"OOoooh!" An exclamation made Luna jump in fright. Turning around swiftly, Luna came to face with what looked like… twins. Siamese twin cats… two heads, one thick body and two tails that switched and twirled at the same time, at the same direction. The cats were a splotched grey color, with finer white lines around the neck and tails. It was a pretty cat, and Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed dog may have liked it. "Look… Loooook now…" The voice came from head number one.

"I caaaaan't even begin to descriiiibe" finished head number two. Two pair of eyes were glaring at Luna's violet robe and her bright green jacket… then at her unlaced shoes and her mad hatter hair. Maybe she looked a tiny bit untidy, but it wasn't these cats' business!

"Yoooooou are a staaaaaaaaain" Head number one cried, making the grass beneath them ripple dangerously.

"Ooooon our laaaaaaaaaand" head number two finished again. Well… Luna though, maybe they were offended because she didn't have an extra head. She may or may not know a hex that gave the target an extra head, one that loved to bicker endlessly with the original, driving them slowly crazy.

"If I have a second head, would you let me be?" Luna asked pleasantly. Her father drilled into her the benefits of proper show of education when making good impression on people. The pair of Siamese cats stared at one another, how they did it with so short necks was beyond Luna.

Some sort of understanding crossed between the two.

"Yoooooooou will be allowed to staaaaaaaaaaaay" Cat head number one proclaimed with a twitching ear that Luna found absolutely adorable.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiif you have a second Heeeeead" Luna nodded. Would she have to speak like them too? It would be pretty complicated seeing as she wasn't used to stretch her first and last syllabus in a sentence.

"Suuuuuuuure" Lune tried for the fun of it, and was glad with the results. Removing her want from the knots of her hair, Luna pointed it at herself and spoke the hex. Now the only thing left was remember the counter spell… it would be interesting to discuss things with herself though… moments later, a head popped out of her right shoulder. Blond hair spilling down its back and joining hers behind _their_ backs. "Heeeeeello" Luna greeted her second head warmly.

Luna II opened her eyes, so similar to Luna I's.

"You useless piece of meat! Why can't you do nothing good!" Screeched Luna II. Luna I frowned. She knew the hex was irritating on so many levels… that's why it was a bad idea to cast it upon herself. With another flick of her wand, Luna II was silenced for the time. Luna I stored her wand inside her socks, it would be warm and cozy by the time she needed it again.

"Seeeeee, I have a second head now, will you let me follow my waaaaaaaay?" The twin cats were staring at Luna II with something akin to horror. Their whiskers were curled, as were their tails.

"Yooooooooour sister iiiiiiiiiiiis" Head one begun.

"Unweeeeeeeelcomed heeeeeeeeeeeeere" finished number two. Of course Luna II wouldn't be welcomed. She was nasty and mean… nothing like a second head should be. Nodding with understanding, the burnt yellow haired girl started to follow her track, when she was called back by head number one.

"Waaaaaaaaait, there is a cuuuuuuuuure" The second head took its feline cue.

"Tooooooooo unwanted heads… follow this path, then turn left, then right, then right again, then do a one fourth circle and keep walking straight… it will solve your problmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeems" Head number one glared at number two angrily. Luna watched as they started to bicker about who's saying the larger sentences… while Luna was grateful that the strange cat offered her a cure to her Luna II.

Luna turned left. Ignoring Luna II who was trying to bite her year off, since she couldn't speak.

**XxxxXxxxX**

End of chapter II o/


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I forgot to say that all the story goes from Luna's point of View, so she obviously can't read minds or understand wholly what's going on, she only understand as far as she is told or what she's perceived. ;)

**Luna's Out-worldly Adventure.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Chapter break (chapter III)

**XxxxxXxxxX**

It's been a few hours since Luna's been walking straight. Sometimes she felt like jumping or running, but the cats said something about walking… she wanted to get there, so she wouldn't disobey a direction. Luna II's mood darkened over the day, and now she was an aggressive little head. Luna understood now why it was considered to drive people insane… they would try to cut off their own necks in desperation.

For a small moment, Luna wondered what could possibly help her. She'd need some serious neck cutting to get rid of Luna II, since she's clearly forgotten the counter spell.

"HALT!" A squeaky voice screeched. Luna obeyed that very second, stopping all her movements. Her left feet raised mid step, and she was starting to balance precariously because of it. Her second head didn't help any her balance to be true. Then, when Luna thought she was about to tumble to the ground, a furry fiery red arm reached under where her left feet hovered, and retrieved a slimy white ball covered in dust. "Thanks dudette!" The owner of the arm rose quickly and slapped her at the back.

Luna coughed, slightly out of breath, but she didn't have it in her to snap at the now happy bouncing… red… monkey… thing… that only had an eye… and was in the process of swallowing the other one… to make it appear at the empty socket.

"What a neat little trick!" Luna applauded, laughing loudly. What she wouldn't give to be able to eat her won eyeballs without suffering blindness. It was a weird notion that was conceived just now but that red monkey thing.

"Oh yes!" Nodded the red monkey thing, so fast that his head fell forward. Luna blinked.

"Headball!" Screamed a second voice from behind her body. And next thing she knows, five heads are being thrown around wildly. A head came within an inch of scoring her forehead, but it passed above, rustling her already rustled hair and sending her raspberries kisses. Luna II snarled angrily, her lips twisted into a hateful frown. Luna watched her sideways… it was strange seeing her own face wearing such an ugly cover.

Luna had an idea. She smiled brightly at the fiery red things and raised her hand.

"Unfortunately I can't remove any of my heads…" she said scratching her own head, and leaving Luna II to spit and curse silently. The now headed things made their way to her direction, cooing and whispering comforting words.

"Oooh, Poor you! Being born with two heads, and none of them removable!" Luna nodded, pointing to Luna II, and thankful that the second head had no control over their body. Luna II almost bit her finger.

"This head of mine would love to be free" Luna admitted kind of shyly. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, and being the center of the attention of five furry, fiery red monkey things that could remove their own body parts was disconcerting… mostly because she couldn't do the same. "It would be great to have at least detachable head like you do" Added the blond wistfully, not pretending at all.

"Worry not! We of the Firey clan shall help you!" Declared one of the… firey. Another one dislodged an arm and raised it with the other.

"We will remove your head for you!" They sang and danced around her, and Luna, having nothing else to do, danced and sang along with them. Until one of them appeared with a short sharp looking scythe.

"The ritual rite is completed! We shall now begin the initiation of one…" They looked expectantly at her. She waited a moment then noted they wanted her name, so she nodded with a large smile, and told them.

"Luna Lovegood" The Firey nodded as one.

"Of one Luna Lovegood!" Another one finished. One of them carefully raised the scythe from the ground, as if one would do with a sacred relic, and poised it at Luna II's neck, right at the base.

"Ready?" He asked. The Firey laughed and screeched as Luna nodded, then she started to laugh and screech too, after all, she was to become one of them now, with a detached head and all.

The scythe came down swift and fast. Luna barely registered a thing, only the missing weight of Luna II's head over her shoulder, and the thud of something hitting the ground. There wasn't even blood, and for that Luna was thankful… imagine the mess she'd have to clean if blood soaked her robes?

Silvery eyes stared emotionlessly at the head rolling on the ground. Her now brothers Firey were dancing around them proudly beating on their chest using a leg or an arm. A fast drumming sound could be heard. Lune grinned brightly at her new friends, and picked up Luna II's head, that was still cursing silently thanks to the silencing spell… Luna was reluctant to vanish the extra head… it would be a nice souvenir.

"Now sister!" One of them bellowed. "You have a detached head!" Luna nodded fiercely and bowed her two heads.

"Thank you for your help! But I fear I must keep going" Luna waved at the Firey over her shoulder, and waving Luna II too.

"Come back whenever you want!" Giggled the clutch of red monkey things, Luna gave them all goodbyes, and then darted along her way, shrinking Luna II and pocketing her head, then, in a spurt of the moment, Luna stuffed her wand beneath her right arm pit. Now she understood why the twin cats sent her here!

The blond giggled to herself. Raising her head at looking at the sky, which was now a blazing red color with a mixture of soft greens and yellows. And then, her eyes lowered their direction, and she saw how close she was to the castle. There was only one thing between her and her goal… and that was the Goblin city.

Luna stopped on her tracks. She was out of the Labyrinth… she managed to solve it! A Wop of joy left her lips, as she laughed and laughed until her throat got sore. Tears were falling down her dusty face, but by the heat she felt on her cheeks, she knew she had a flushed blush.

But though she solved the Labyrinth, she only guessed her ways… a good puzzle wasn't made out only of guesses… there is the mystery around the goblin King as well, and she still had no clue as to whom wrote that book – Labyrinth.

"Dung!" Luna mumbled under her breath uncharacteristically. Her hair was a nest worst than Hermione's now, with strands sticking up from everywhere to anywhere. And half of her hair was leveled to shoulder length now, result from Luna II's beheading… it seems that it haven't come out as perfect as it seemed… her hair was doomed to tangles and half of it was too long.

Plus, all that rolling around on the ground made her skin so dirty, there was mud caking on her eyebrows, so much that she couldn't raise them anymore because of the weight.

Pulling her wand out of her arm pit, Luna conjured a mirror, and held back the screech at the creature looking back at her. The she calmed down when she noticed it was only her reflection. Well… now she looked like a goblin for sure. It was tempting to clean herself using magic, but then again, where would the fun be in that?

With another swish, the mirror was gone, and the wand securely curled around the longer half of her hair, in a half bum.

Smiling silly, Luna skipped the rest of the way to the entrance of the goblin City. Two thick iron doors blocked her way, they were massive and tall, looming over her like a hawk over its prey. Unsure of what to do, she knocked, being the educated girl that she is.

"What?" Snarled a voice from a small square window that opened near the ground. Luna dropped down and sat Indian style on the ground, facing the small square with a waning smile. Too cheerful now to be feeling any other thing than happiness.

"I wish to enter" Luna said airily, twirling a muddy lock of hair between her fingers. The guard grunted something, and then the door was opened with a metallic moan that made the witch's body tremble.

"What a nice and pretty lass like you was doing outside by this hour…?" The guard asked suspiciously, scratching one of the numerous boils around his face and arms. Luna thought of how unpleasant it must be to have so many boils, and the guard caught her staring, because he said with a flirty tint to his voice. "See something you like, little fungi?" then proceeded to poke one of his boils with a green finger nail.

"I was by the forest playing headball with the Firey" Luna answered truthly. The guard's face scowled a little, before he nodded at her.

"Don't mix with that crew, they tend to lose their heads often" Warned the guard. Luna bowed in thanks, and ignored the way the guard cat called after her. Who knew a little dirt could make her so beautiful? It was well good enough that she heard the girls in her dorm talking about mud baths to clear their skins and make it more smooth. Though, Luna's mud bath left her skin itchy and she was sure she had at least one boil by now.

But no petty wonderings right now.

She was so close now to the castle! Now, how is this king supposed to be? By the look of things so far, Luna was ready to bet her entire collection of shoe laces that the goblin king was horrendous and monstrous. His actions, per what observed, pointed to that direction… but as she thought earlier, she wouldn't judge, it wasn't her place to decide how people should do and what they should be. She just hoped the goblin kind would feel pity on her and send her home.

Hopping from foot to foot and balancing precariously on the tip of her shoes covered toes, since her shoes were made to tap, she was using this to its full potential, tapping away the cold stone floors and baked mud pass ways. All around her there were growing fungus, and some plants that bore some uncanny similarity to Devil Snare.

From those Luna tapped as far away as possible.

There were piles of smelly dung everywhere, and mold covered most surfaces. It was a dreary face for one who like clean things. Luna had nothing against clean things, its nice to feel clean after all, but she also had nothing against the dirt. Just that it may lead to worms crawling under her skin.

Shuddering at the scary thought, Luna made sure that she didn't have any scabs left from any scratch or wound. Her father told her that these skin-crawling worms entered through any opening on the skin.

Keeping walking to the castle's direction, Luna finally got to where she wanted to get.

There, it was looking down on her just as she expected a castle such as this to do. It was proud and snotty, and it needed to be assured of its value. That's what Luna got from the strange castle that housed the goblin king.

And at this point, the magic was so thick, so tight, that it was coiling around her body, and her eyes could see some wisps of magic here and there, so strong and powerful was the magic. Her magical core was humming with contempt, purring like a kitten under such esplendorific majestic majick. She was so close to the source… so close… The young Witch closed her silvery grey eyes with placidity. Feeling every bit smug as she should.

But to this castle that housed the goblin king, and all this majestic majick, Luna would bow. She was, after all a polite girl, and first impressions were everything if one wanted to make friends.

If a castle could nod, this one would be nodding, as she rose from her bowing position. Her lips curled into a smile before she could control her actions, and Luna agreed seventy eight percent with her lips in their decision to smile. So she smiled along with them.

The double barren doors of the castle made her stop her ascension.

Luna took a deep, prep breath and then released everything inside of her with it when it came out. Giddy and light her body was after this exercise. Her hand rose and curled into a fist, then her knuckles knocked softly against the door.

A few seconds later, she was granted an answer.

There, in front of her, radiating power and commanding her obedience, stood a man. He was tall and lean, with burning blue and brown eyes that kept swirling shades just like this sky. He had some strange make up around his eyes, that made the almond shape more elongated, with elfin pointed years poking out of his wispy blond hair. Luna suddenly felt very glad of the own state of her hair… it would be dreadful had she appeared here with a perfect hair style, when this man's hair was as much of a birds' nest as hers was at the moment.

His aristocratic features were set into a stony frown, his thin rosy lips were curved with distaste. Long, thin fingers grasping a male hip, as it jutted just a little to the right, giving something of a pose.

He wore expensive looking clothes, the same style as Hoggle, but much more classy. Baggy sleeved, button up shirt, like a bard maybe, or was it called poet shirt? And tight dark pants. Boots hugged his legs till the knee and had a soft heel, like old monarchy. What called her attention the most was the pulsing golden trinket by his neck.

All in all, he was beautiful, with a wicked kind of beauty around him. Like a predator who liked to play with its prey. And his magical aura was suffocating in a good way.

The king… Luna pictured, would be just like this man… with high collared coat in royal purple colors and a pissed off expression on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled at her. Luna shuddered at his voice. Her eyes were large and widened, while looking at him. She had a chance now, only one.

"Are you the goblin King?" Luna asked, unaware that her voice gained that "dreamy" quality. The obvious king bared his teeth, making the witch notice how his canines were more sharp than what was norm.

"Yes…" It was said in a purr, low and loaded with cadence. Luna shivered again, this time aware of the reddening of her cheeks. "Now go away!" The moment was broken by his bellowing voice. Much as she felt ashamed of her hormones at that moment, the blond haired girl noticed with some restriction that his breath was clean and smelled like mint. "I don't feel like buying cookies or chickens right now!" cookies? What a delightful idea… What about a chicken flavored cookie? Maybe when she returned to her normal world, she'd try to make and sell some for some Knuts.

But she wasn't here to buy cookies either. As the king was about to close the doors at her face, Luna plucked her wand out of her hair and jabbed it at the door. Her magic battled with his amazing one for a second, before the door fell under her locomotion spell and she pried it open, with the king still attached to it.

"I am sorry" Luna said sorrowfully. She bowed her head and then lifted her chin as only a Pureblood bigot could. Not that she was a pureblood bigot, but she'd lived with them long enough to pick a few things, like intimidating tactics. "I just need your help, if you're indeed the goblin King" His magick battling hers over the control of the door won the duel, and with a woosh, Luna's spell was broken and she was sent skirting down the ground and unto her bum.

The king's face read nothing now. He was staring at her with a calculated glint in his bright mismatched blue/brown eyes.

He kept the door opened.

"Who are you?" The king finally asked after what seemed like a life time staring down at her. Luna smiled tentatively at him. Aware of his presence, aware of his magick, aware of his power. And he asked who she was… that is a very difficult question, seeing that she had doubts about who she really was too.

"That's a very difficult question" Appraised the girl mumbling to herself "My name is Luna Lovegood, though, I may also be Luna II, that would pose a future problem though, but I am almost certain that I am indeed me" Delicate eyebrows rose in wonder. "Would you mind telling me who are _you_?" The goblin king's head lowered to her level – she was a good head shorter than him – and his immense blue eyes were piercing her own grey ones.

The he rose to his full height, sporting a large cocky smile.

"I am Jareth! The goblin King!" Luna nodded politely.

"I suspected as much" She added. Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared down at her.

"Then you are not a goblin…?" The king asked a little between amused and irritated. Luna nodded again, and strangely, she felt the need to explain herself, but before she could open her mouth, the king held one thin finger over her lips. "No, not now, you are dirtying my floor…" Looking down at the same time, both of them saw Luna's muddy shoes. The goblin king grimaced."Why don't you go clean up, then we will talk things over a cup of Black tea" He nodded to his own idea, shooing Luna inside a room that held a wooden plaque above it, a picture of a bow wearing goblin the only indication it was a girl's bathroom.

The door was banged close behind her. Luna lost no time in discarding her dirty clothes to the ground where they fell with a sick "splack". She didn't even thought of about what she would be wearing, she was asked to clean up, so she would.

The bathroom was a square room with a sink, a loo and a shower. Entering cautiously the shower, Luna saw that there were three taps. One with the symbol of a drop of water, the other of a slib of lava, and the third with what reminded her of mud. Giggling to herself, Luna took her shower with water… to shower with mud would defeat the purpose of the whole thing, and she wasn't immune to third decree burns, so no bathing with lava today.

Much more lighter and cleaner, Luna used her wand to cast a drying charm over her body, then carefully use it to detangle her hair. Successful in this endeavor, the witch then used her wand to cut the other half of her hair… she would miss it whole. The long warm tresses falling down her back… but she'd get used to it.

Seeing her reflex, it gave Luna a few ideas, her hair was limp and lifeless and Jareth's hair style was interesting. Smiling at the girl beyond the mirror that was smiling back at her, Luna waved and swished her wand, until she had a very particular hair style. She now had bangs that were fluffy, and the rest of her hair was wispy and thin as it floated over her shoulder.

Not finding it in herself to put on that spoiled violet robe she liked so much, Luna dug through her pockets until she found her Luna II's head. The little bugger was still biting… and just took a chunk off of Luna's finger. Hissing, the witch then froze the head, almost banging her head at her own stupid-ness at not doing it sooner, Luna gathered all of her jewelry and draped it all over her neck again.

Well… she couldn't go out naked now, could she? It was not in that decorum book her father made her read. _Don't stand naked in front of royalty_. It was only a tip on how to act properly, and Luna suspected that she was making that up.

So squashing down by her dirty clothes again, Luna pried her underwear free and cleaned it the best she could, before putting it on again.

Nodding at her now clean reflection, noticing with satisfaction that her multitude of necklaces were covering her breasts, Luna opened the door to find the goblin king waiting patiently for her on the other side. He was scowling at his arms were crossed… perhaps not so patiently…

"What took you so lon-" His pleasant voice broke out when he discovered her state of undress. An eyebrow rose questioningly. Was it required for goblin kings to smirk so eerily?

"You don't expect me to wear those filthy clothes do you?" Blond brows furrowed. "If you want to, I can wear them, but then I'd have to take another shower…" theorized the blond girl. The king hummed under his breath and motioned with his hands in a circular pattern. A clear sparkly crystal sphere happened to pop into existence in his hands.

Then, there, right in front of him was a very beautiful blue dress, with bows and laces everywhere.

"Here, put this on then follow me" The king ordered. Luna wondered if she should feel offended or flattered. Was her body that hideous that he didn't want to look at it, or was he just respecting her privacy? Males were truly confusing at times… With a sigh, the witch got dressed and followed after Jareth.

They went down the corridor, that felt more like an expansion of the Labyrinth, with twists and turns and stairs that led everywhere, from top to floor, from floor to top, from left to top and down to right… Thankfully Luna had some experience with crazy staircases. It always took a while to get used to crazy stairs, but Hogwarts offered some pretty ingenious ones to train with.

**XxxxXxxxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna's Out-worldly Adventure.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Chapter break (chapter IV)

**XxxxXxxxX**

Huffing a little, Luna accepted the cup of tea offered to her by a serving goblin. She was sat on a plush chair on the other side of a table, that was in front of a second chair, occupied by Jareth, the goblin king. The room was spacious, with a high ceiling and large windows. The colorful sky was clearly visible, and now Luna had a seat and some tea to appreciate the view. Dark orange and burnt yellow were dancing around soft browns and greys.

But it wasn't the sky that Luna was truly contemplating. It was her situation. Even if the sky proved to be a great distraction to her indeed. Jareth kept silent, sipping his tea with a posh posture, with his tiny finger raised as he held the tea-cup. A prince, a very narcissistic and high strung prince… except that he was a King. His other hand was curled around a riding crop. Luna felt like owning a riding crop too now… but she squashed the slight jealousy at him having that great idea before her, hopefully, he'd consent for her using a riding crop too.

The pieces were being re-arranged. She felt she had all the pieces to solve this puzzle, but no key way to actually do it.

A Labyrinth out of the Normal world. A goblin city beyond the Labyrinth. A castle in the middle of it all.

And a King.

A wicked Fae kingdom. Rulled by Jareth.

"What's the purpose of it all" Luna found herself voicing out loud. "There is something missing, and I'm not sure if I know it and lost it in my mind, or if I lost the chance of knowing it and now am missing what I never learned" Jareth's eyebrows furrowed, as he calmly tasted his tea, he wasn't frowning, but he was staring slightly interested at Luna's direction.

"If you never learned, how do you know its missing?" The goblin that still held the tea set tray asked the witch. Luna's dreamy eyes found it and she smiled airily. Jareth nodded at his subject comment, blue eyes blazing on the blond girl's form. His lips twitched.

Then his face turned into stone. His chiseled features froze so suddenly that he almost dropped his cup. Luna wasn't paying much attention, preferring the whirling colors of the sky, but when she felt his movement, she turned her large ethereal eyes upon the king.

"You won" Jareth whispered. His eyes were wide and disbelief colored his voice. "You crossed the Labyrinth and found the castle…" His voice trailed off… "But there is something strange, you never wished a child away" Was his face always this expressive? Luna could get lost with all the masks he wore. The what he said computed, and the blond girl simply smiled.

"I don't think I did" She confirmed Jareth' suspicions. Again, the urge to explain herself was huge, and this time, Luna followed its lead. "I was just out of bed, thinking about how the seasons affect the sun's position and how it made it possible for the winter and summer solstice. I got dressed into a violet robe that I felt would go splendidly well with my green jacket, then after changing the paintings' frames, I got ready to leave my home… I opened the door, and stepped out, but instead of out, I ended here" Luna said with that same lilt to her voice that made it seem as if she was singing.

"Just that?" Jareth's face was still disbelieving. "My powers went haywire for a while… after _she_ left… it is the only logical explanation as to why you fell here in my domain." Luna nodded, agreeing with him. He sounded amused though. Though, Jareth seemed to know more than here anyway, she'd agree with him for now. "Continue" The king ordered. His magick pulsing and throbbing around the pair and the tray holding goblin…

"I was scared at first, that I was… Then I saw the Labyrinth, and thought that the only way to go back home was to solve it…" A hand, with long thin fingers made Luna stop.

"_Solve_?" He hissed between his teeth.

"Yes" Luna replied crisply, perhaps a bit moody. "You don't win against or cross a puzzle, you solve it" Jareth sneered and glared at her. It was unsettling.

"You deem my Labyrinth a puzzle, and then you _solve_ it?" Luna took a sip of her tea, noticing how it got colder while they conversed. Removing her wand, that was hidden inside her knickers, pressed by her waist – it was a tricky task – to do it with an audience – but she managed to pull it out by the hem of her dress, and use it effectively to warm her tea again.

"Not your Labyrinth" Sighed the witch. After noticing her little spell, Jareth's eyes were glued to her wand. "The true puzzling mystery that surrounds it" Clarified Luna.

"You are a wizarding child" the king poked her wand with disdain. "Do you know how many wars were triggered by fool wizarding people wishing away their children? _Goblins stole our child!_ They say _Mean goblins ate our baby!_ They say" His sneering face was so polished, that Luna secretly found Jareth could teach a thing or two to Draco Malfoy, or even Professor Snape, if he were alive still.

"I wouldn't know about it though, I don't think I ever wished any child away before" she nodded at her own words. "And I think I finally understand the puzzle now" The sneer melted away, and Jareth stared at her openly, daring her to talk. "This is your domain, your world Underground the human one, I am almost certain that you are a Sith" the king blinked. Luna blinked too.

"Sith?" Luna nodded in confirmation. "I prefer the term _Aos-sí_" The vain king flipped hair off of his eyes, a strange glint in them. "You know that I will have to erase your memories of your time here, don't you?" Luna's unnaturally large eyes widened even more.

"Why?" She asked, terrified of the concept of losing her memories.

"It's the rules" The king sighed theatrically. Luna was thankful for a few things though. Like she got him when he was in a "good" humor, for she'd be terrified had he been angry. She'd read about the Aos-si before, though, they are commonly referred to as The Sidhe thanks to English Literature. Powerful Fae People… and as Jareth's magic swept around her in visible wisps, Luna wasn't about to contest that affirmation. "I am the Goblin's King, this Underground is my domain, but there are rules" With a wave of his hands, another one of those clear crystal sphere popped into life, floating above his hands, only to morph into a seemingly old parchment.

With an uninterested flip from Jareth's part, the parchment was dropped over the tea tray. The goblin holding it scurried to grab it, releasing the tray that clattered to the ground with an annoying sound, the goblin cleaned its throat before starting reading.

"_The Good People will reside within the Sid, not allowed to the above ground unless summoned_" Jareth nodded, satisfied. The goblin kept reading, but Luna's head was elsewhere. She ignored the droning squeaking voice, and secretly thought that if Professor Binns were of goblin origin, then he'd sound just like that… no… no wandering thoughts… focus…

Luna was struggling to piece everything together. What she knew, what she didn't, and everything in the between. It was so close now, so close.

She was in the Underground. The rules… The puzzles… the Labyrinth… Sarah… the girl who escaped…

Then everything stopped. The spinning around words stilled. The colors faded and the only thing she could see was Jareth, spying her from under his bangs, entertained by her confusing actions and mostly silly faces.

"The book… The princess who defied the goblin King and claimed her brother back… It's a trap, isn't it?" Luna guessed. And seeing the smirk on the king's face, Luna guessed right. She was fairly sure that this tale was famous one in the wizarding world until the last Goblin War, when it was erased from the Tales of Beatle the Bard. "You must have something like a Taboo spell on your name or your title" The smirk was becoming somewhat predatory. "A most ingenious idea if I may comment on it" She smiled dreamily at him.

"Very cleverly noticed, human" Jareth's eyes were half lidded, and his wicked smile wasn't helping any. But now more pieces were fitting together. People who read the book, fell under the Goblin King's attention, there must be a keyword to open Jareth's door to the above ground. Something along the lines of "wishing your child away". "There is more… share with me" Again the commanding tone. Luna shuddered as his frightening powerful magic gushed from his being.

"A wish" Luna concluded with a dreamy smile on her face. "A wish to the Goblin King" Clapping was heard.

"Congratulations, Luna Lovegood" Jareth clapped some more, his goblin subject clapping too, to please his Majesty. "You never wished to the Goblin King though you gained access to the Underground, you had no baby to claim back, yet you crossed the Labyrinth…" His voice darkened. "You had no time limit of thirteen hours to reach my castle, yet you did it in…" His voice trailed off as he snapped his fingers and a golden ornamented clock materialized in front of him. His blue eyes glanced at the clock then with another snap, the clock was gone. "twelve hours, fifty nine minutes and a second… This never happened before… the usual crybaby worm comes here, beg for their unwanted baby back and I grant them the opportunity of challenging the Labyrinth… If they win…" Again his voice darkened some more. "They can have their baby back, and I shall grant them their dream… if they lose… they are kicked out to the above ground, the child becomes one of ours, and we erase the child off their memory…" Luna nodded. It was an interesting game if one liked to bet babies.

Luna couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more that Jareth wasn't telling her. The way his voice constricted… Luna could only imagine… Maybe not many people try to claim their child back… Luna pictured… for certain Harry's muggle family, if given the chance, would wish Harry away and not claim him back… then Harry would be a goblin… a very cute goblin with green eyes.

After an inner image of herself as a goblin, Luna nodded absently.

"Then, since I have no child to claim back, and you didn't grant me the opportunity to challenge the Labyrinth, I fail the rules" Both the goblin and the king nodded, though, Jareth did it so with more class.

"Yes, that would be it" The king sniffed.

"But I crossed it and found the castle" Luna said slowly with her "Loony" voice. "Don't I have a dream to be granted?" Jareth sputtered, got out of guard. Burning blue eyes shifted to Luna with an unsettling intensity.

"If you'd have a dream to be granted, what would that be?" He asked curiously, even though his voice was burning with warnings.

"I confess that I'd have liked more time to think of what to ask… as of now, my only dreams are for a new pair of socks or to know how you style your hair" Jareth's head tilted to the side.

"No eternal life?" He sneered. "No infinite gold? No fame, power?" This time, Luna mirrored him with her head tilted to the side.

"I wouldn't know what to do with so many years to live… I got used to the ones I already have" Besides, Eternal life gets boring after a while. "Riches are very tempting, your Majesty, but the only riches I search are those related to the mind, and even those can only be acquired by living… then, I suppose, Eternal Life would be very useful for" And she liked her simple life-style, even if the new Luna didn't know what to do yet, she knew she didn't want to spend gold that she didn't deserve. It was bad for Karma after all. "Fame is nice, I guess, but I am not charismatic enough to handle it, so it would come to waste… and power, while being quite important, if it's not earned, it can corrupt. I don't think I want to be a corrupted Luna, Luna II was bad enough." Both heads were now straightened.

"I see…" Jareth had his mouth in an "o" shape, as he stared at Luna without blinking. It must be fun to be Him, Luna imagined. He granted dreams, but she'd bet that he did it like Djins. All had some double edge meaning. Plus, it explained most of the Goblins Wars now. Wizards could be as petty as the Goblin King some times.

"My Lord…" The small tray holding goblin groveled before Jareth. "If I may suggest something?" The king nodded to the being. "I think you should grant her a dream… sir… after all it wasn't her fault that she fell into the Underworld…" _It was yours…_ Luna heard the words not spoken, and by the darkened scowl at Jareth's face, he heard it too.

"I know" He hissed through his teeth. It sounded more like a line in Parceltongue than any other hissed words. For some reason, Luna felt like guessing again… she was becoming so proficient in it too!

"You said your Powers were out of control for a few days…" Luna said, carefully, sipping her tea. Jareth glared at her. "I did hear some gossip around… not that I like to gossip, but it is smart to know things… do this have to do with Sarah?" There, she spilt her guess. Jareth practically bristled.

"Don't say her name!" He growled. "I offered her my world! I offered her everything! That selfish girl whose eyes are cruel…" He slumped down his chair, sulking. So that's why the king wasn't angry… Luna realized… he was too busy sulking and feeling sorry for himself. "She'd be my queen, I'd be her King… I did everything she wanted me to… she wished for me to take her brother, I did… she wanted to have him back… it's against the rules… I couldn't give him back to her… so she challenged the Labyrinth, waiting for me to be cruel and heartless, fearing that I'd be hurting her brother. I was cruel and heartless… but I wouldn't hurt her brother, he was such a devious baby, and would have made a good goblin one day" He sighed wistfully. "I certainly bent the rules a lot though" He admitted with another sigh. "I control the Labyrinth, everything in it… even time, for her I rearranged the time" His hands curled.

"You're in love with her" Luna was certain of this now. After hearing him speak. Jareth's eyes hardened.

"That insolent, selfish and cruel girl… she's also brave, gentle and caring. I know she's loyal, smart and cunning…" Why was the king admitting his weaknesses to her? Luna now felt bad for him. And for some strange reason, she decided she wanted to help him somehow.

"I know what I'd wish for, if I had I wish" The king stared at her for a long time, catching on the glint in her eyes.

"What would you ask then? That's not a pair of sock or the secrets to my hair?" there was humor lacing his words, but Luna took them rather seriously.

"I'd wish to have Sarah here, so she can enjoy a cup of tea with the both of us" Jareth's lips stretched so much into that evil smile of his, that briefly Luna felt afraid that his face would split in two.

"So be it" The king waved his hands and a crystal dropped on it. He stared thoughtfully at the clear sphere for a few seconds, before smirking again and tossing it to the ground.

There, a girl's form slowly formed.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**EEEEEEEEEND** Of chapter **FOUR!** o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna's Out-worldly Adventure.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Chapter break (V)

**XxxxXxxxX**

She had long dark brown hair that was glossy and straight. Her face was round with delicate features. Luna could see now why Jareth fell for her, Sarah was a very pretty girl. As soon as her eyes found the two of them – Luna and Jareth, her mouth twisted open and she screamed.

"Where am I? Who are you people!" Luna winced in sympathy at Jareth's situation, but none the less, she was an educated girl. Out of the corners of her eyes, Jareth mouthed _I kind of… err…erased her memories. _Luna nodded understandingly.

"Hello, I am Luna Lovegood… though, I'm not sure if I am Luna, or Luna II now, so I'm not sure if I'm me at the moment" the witch introduced herself.

"And I am Jareth, the goblin King!" Jareth introduced himself with a flourish, swishing his cape around with his arm and striking a pose. Sarah's eyes widened comically in disbelief. "Yes my Sarah, everything is real… you are not dreaming" Jareth purred, walking forward to Sarah's form. Luna kept sitting on her comfortable chair, twirling the cup of tea in her hands.

"It can't be…" She whispered. "It can't!" Jareth laughed, Luna felt like giggling herself. Of course it was. How can something _not_ be? It was impossible! Everything _is._

"But it can" Luna told the girl with a dreamy smile on her face. Sarah did a double take, brown eyes narrowing down on Luna then on Jareth.

"I remember now…" She whispered to herself, her stare turning into a glare at Jareth's direction. "You kidnapped Toby! Then forced me to go through all those horrible things!" Sarah screeched. And once again Luna felt sorry for Jareth. It was clear that he wasn't good at dealing with hysterical girls.

"You can scream all you want at him later, I'm sure he will appreciate it, now, why don't you sit down and have a cup of tea?" Luna asked the girl, prodding the air with her wand and conjuring a third chair for Sarah to sit on, then motioning to the tray, another cup appeared. The goblin servant wasted no time to fill it with hot Black tea. Sarah was staring disbelievingly at Luna. Jareth deemed her first comment offensive, for her glared at her too.

Looking like she wasn't about to sit anytime soon, and indeed, Sarah was still fixated on chewing Jareth down with her eyes, Luna made the decision of sorting things out herself. With a wave of her wand at Sarah's direction, the girl's body started to move, even if Sarah was screeching at it to stop, and then the body plopped itself down on the plush chair. Luna lifted the locomotion spell.

Jareth simply shrugged and sat down on his chair, with his legs hanging astray. What a pompous king he was… and that riding crop he was now twiddling…

"What do want?" Sarah growled out, now glaring at Luna. "It wasn't enough this jerk kidnap my brother, now you kidnap me!" It was getting old pretty fast… The king was wise in remaining silent, for he feared Sarah's wrath… it was so cute how he acted like a lost puppy around her. "I already know that you have no power over me" She grounded out with snapping tone. Jareth flinched, but he didn't let his uneasy show.

"Why do you accuse his Majesty of kidnapping, if it was you who wished for the king to take away your child?" Luna asked with all the patience one would use to talk with a seemingly tantrum throwing child. Sarah's sharp hazel/green eyes only glared more heatedly at the pair of blondes. "Fae are very powerful, but they have limits when interacting with humans" Luna explained to Sarah, who looked slightly less murderous and a bit more interested. "They can't use their magick to affect free will, and they can't directly interfere with human's actions, though, they are very adept at suggestions and mood swings" This was said with an amused smile.

Ah, Luna knew… the mood affected judgment… that's why she was so full of talismans and trinkets, to make sure her head is always clear to make good decisions… she wondered what would happen now that her hair was shorter? Would it par her decision making skill?

Clearing her throat and smoothing her blue dress, Luna shifted on her seat, aware of the mismatched pair of eyes eyeing her with sparkly amusement. Maybe Jareth caught on, on what her plan was.

Luna knew how the lacking of information could also affect the decision making. And that the Goblin king obviously felt not the need to explain a thing or two to Sarah.

"The goblin king has no power over me" Sarah repeated thoughtfully, digesting what she heard about fae. "The power he had, was the power I gave him when I wished for him to…" Here, her voice faltered "take Toby away…" Luna nodded while Jareth looked gloomy.

"Words have more power than you can imagine, my Sarah" The king spoke lightly, but one could see the seriousness of his statement, as he was still staring half wistful and how resentful at Sarah.

"You could have given Toby back to me… you knew I didn't mean to wish him away!" Jareth recoiled to his seat, snapping with his riding crop angrily at the chair's leg.

"I couldn't!" His voice rang stressful. Suddenly, Luna felt like she was intruding on their conversation, even if she was the one who invited Sarah for tea… Was that really her dream? To have Sarah for tea? She could have asked for something more useful, like a pair of socks… she'd been dreaming about a new pair for weeks now, ever since a few pixies decided to hide a sock out of each pair, leaving her with mismatched socks and no equal pair at all. Jareth still looked troubled, so Luna had to help him, seeing the disbelieving eyes of Sarah bore into the fuming ones from the king.

"What he says is true" Luna smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy her amusement better. "It's in the rules, words have power… and everyone knows that words are one of the three things that cannot be retrieved… the other two being an arrow shot and a love lost… though, I'm not really sure about love" Jareth was smirking with the same amusement Luna felt now, if only he'd close his blue/brown eyes, then he'd enjoy it better. "You wished to retrieve your brother, for you regretted your words, but…"

"But words can't be retrieved" Sarah finished with wide eyes. She had one of those looks people get when they have an epiphany… Luna was missing having those, it was so much fun! "We're not in Kansas anymore…" Sarah muttered under her breath, making Jareth's amusement even pronounced.

"Normal laws don't apply here, my pet" added the king to Sarah's benefit. Again, Luna could hear the non verbal words spoken "_I am not a human, I do not play by human rules_" And by the souring of Sarah's face, she heard it too.

"Your Majesty forget that Sarah is human though" Luna nodded toward the clearly human traces Sarah possessed, like the rounded ears. "And that while most girl from the past centuries might be comfortable in a serious relationship at…" Here Luna's eyes were sharply measuring the other girl. "Sixteen, I think that Sarah might not" Finished the blond, ending her speech with a very clear glance at the male blond of the trio.

"Sometimes I forget how simple minded humans can be…" Jareth said scratching his cheek with the point of his gloved finger. Then he turned to Sarah, making her flinch and glare at him for it "I am sorry for everything I've made you go through, dear girl" Luna got the feeling that it wasn't often the Goblin King uttered words even remotely related to 'I'm sorry', so she saved this memory dearly under her memory file – Improbable and/or rare things testimonied by me, yours truly.

The best part was Sarah's dumbfounded face. She was staring at Jareth as if he'd grown a second head in the spawn of a second… though, if that were to be true, Luna'd have to call the Firey to dispose of Jareth II… Ah… she was starting to miss Luna II's sourness already.

"I-I don't – I…" After a few more stutters, and being victim of a goblin king's hopeful mismatched eyes, Sarah's shoulder dropped along with her head, with a defeated sigh. "I will think about it" She muttered another uncomplimentary thing about Jareth under her breath, but all in all, the best Toothpaste Smiling Award would have to go to Jareth that season… Gilderoy Lockhart's record would unfortunately be re-settled, causing witches from various ages and status to swoon over the new contestant… Like Luna eas doing…

But she held herself from jumping him and asking him to procreate with her, even if she disregarded such things related to love, as in her inner instincts claiming the dubious King as a perfect breeding partner, it was clear in the adoring way with which he was looking at Sarah, that Luna's small feeble flame stood no chance near the raging inferno that was Jareth's love.

Silence took hold of the room for about a few minutes, before Luna got tired of not hearing a thing. Well, her part here was done… she just hoped that Jareth would teach Sarah his rules so that she'd make the right decisions. With a last longing look at the riding crop, Luna forced her eyes to the goblin king, who was imperiously sitting on his chair and staring down lovingly at the twitching brunette human girl.

"I'd love to stay and contribute to this awkward situation, but I unfortunately have some serious problems of my own to solve, like _who am I_, Luna or Luna II?" Sarah glanced at her weirdly, before shaking her head. Jareth's face just twitched, with all its handsome glory. "And where am I going to find a fine human male specimen to reproduce before I am too old…?" Luna continued, ignoring the horrified looks Sarah was now sending her way. "I hope he's as charming as you, your majesty" Jareth nodded, accepting the praise with all the ponce of a narcissist.

"Are you for real?" Sarah asked, gaping like a fish.

"Oh… I think I am, thank you though" Luna smiled at the dark haired girl gratefully, before turning to the goblin king. "Would send me home now? I'd also like to keep my memories… I've met so many interesting creatures here… no Crumple Horned Snorlaxes though" Jareth was still looking amused, and by the satisfied smirk dancing on his face, he nodded.

"Farewell, Luna Lovegood" And with a snap of his fingers, the room shattered like a broken mirror, big silvery eyes blinked for a second, and the view reconstructed itself to her living room. The last thing Luna remembered was the panicked screech Sarah gave…

Maybe she shouldn't have left the human girl alone with that Fay king like that…

What's done, is done…

With a happy whistle, Luna pranced around her home, rearranging frames and changing their color schemes.

What a good day, this was!

**XxxxXxxxX**

Its almost over! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

There! Done! After reading so many wonderful fics starring The Labyrinth, some of which are crossovers too, I decided to try my hand at writing one myself! Give back and what-a-not… Here it is! I hope it was good enough to sway you guys, if not, just give me heads up and I'll do my best to make it better. ;)

Another thing is, I know that many people have so many opinions on the Labyrinth! I've read some of them, while I agree with some, I did my own research concerning a few things, like the Sidhe (Aos-si) and completely agree that our dear Jareth is one himself, even though I found no opening in this fic to express my full ideas about the subject! I swear this thing wrote itself! I only managed to put in what Luna "knew" or thought she "knew", because this is all in her POV, it wouldn't make much sense to be adding info that she was seemingly privy to… heh? Maybe if I try another fic, I'll make it more detailed on Jareth and Sarah, and not so much on a third Party (like Luna was).

I just thought that out of all HP characters I could have made this xover with, Luna's the most interesting by a large mile! Huhuhuhuh! She's not the easiest to work with, but she's full of possibilities and I think her potential is not at all fully explored by fanfictioners… (what with HP, RW, GW, HG, DM or even BZ, F&GW? – I do like them enough though)

OBS: Clearly I am my own beta, I'm not even that well as an alfa (more like Zeta) and oooh well (long suffering sigh) hope you readers weren't that terribly offended by my mistakes (why I say this now at the end? Better do it and ask forgiveness then don't do it and wonder how it would feel like!)

**Luna's Out-worldly Adventure.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Epilogue**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Seven and a half year after her mall adventure through a Domain Underground, Luna finally finished her book or Magnificous Mythical Monsters, where she thought she would detail all the incredible fae creatures she met. Of course she included Nargles and even managed to capture a Crumple Horned Snorlax in a picture of two.

"Congratulations Luna!" Ginevra Potter said hugging the small blond woman to her supple chest. It was the day of her MMM book's releasing, and Luna couldn't be more satisfied with the results of her long research. Ginny was pregnant with her third child, a girl, that she was planning to name after her husband's mother name, and herself…

Little Lily Luna Potter would have the best aunt and godmother Luna'd ever try to be. She'd put Hermione Weasley, the boys' godmother to shame!

Harry and Ginny other pair of sons, Albus and James… two cute little devils… One of four and one of two… Oh, how fond her memory of them was, Luna tightened the hug she had on Ginny, mindful of the plump belly.

"Hey!" Harry said next, stopping to lean on the signing table at the back of the bookstore where Luna was signing copies of her books to the buyers. "Good job, Luna" Harry complemented, sliding his copy of MMM toward her on the table, Luna accepted readily, and gave him her sign and a neat little appreciative note.

"I'm not sure where you got the idea that the Goblins have a king, though" Ginny commented lightly, in a small teasing tone. Luna only smiled secretly to her friend, showing her pearly teeth.

"I'm not sure myself" Luna confirmed. Harry laughed at the peeved face Luna made. "Lorcan loved the idea though, I had to forbid him from wishing away Lysander once…" The blond said with a fond dreamy smile on her face.

She forgot for a second that she was married to a wonderful male that goes by the name of Lysander Scamander… she met him on an excursion through Amazon… from Peru to the Brazilian beaches… in the middle of battling clan of Cannibals, dueling snakes bigger than Basilisks and overall searching for rare magical creatures and herbs that were reported to thrive around Rain forests, Luna fell in love.

Luna was happy when she learned she was pregnant with Lysander's child. For one, she now made sure her genes would have a continuation. Lorcan is a wonderful boy, with his father's light blond hair and Luna's out-worldly silvery eyes. Better yet was not proceed with the L-L theme for their names… The thought made a super-bright smile appear on her face. It felt good to break traditions, even if they started with her…

"Where is Lysander?" Ginny asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. Luna's smile widened.

"Whatever made you think that children listen to what we responsible adults say?" Harry face palmed while Ginny looked pained. "They disappeared an hour or two before you came… so I'm not sure they will be back until dinner…" Was muttered thoughtfully by Luna. "And I am still hoping to have my husband back" She hoped her males were alright too, and that Lorcan didn't torment Jareth too much.

Luna almost felt bad for sounding like Professor Dumbledore… almost…

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Give me back my daddy" Four years old Lorcan demanded of the goblin king. His pouty face and reddened cheeks doing little to warrant sympathy from the blond Fay.

"Brat… I am still wondering how it is possible for a child to wish the adult away…" Jareth mumbled moodily under his breath.

"Ooh, knock it off, Goblin King!" Came the cheery voice of a woman. Lorcan turned his head to stare at her curiously, his big, watery silver eyes making the pretty young lady's face smother with adoration. "Aren't you a cute little boy!" She exclaimed, bending to pick him up and poising him at a jutted hip. The goblin king's weird mismatched eyes hungrily following her actions, though, there was a sparkle of jealousy at the attention the boy was getting. Said boy was grinning smugly at the king, who refused to huff.

"Pwetty Lady" Lorcan said, making his eyes a tad bit wider and his cheeks more puffy… "Make him gwive my daddy back" he sniffed into the lady's neck, loving the scent he found there, but he thought his mommy's neck better. "I didn't mean to…to… wish him away" He wouldn't wail… only spoiled children like stupid carrot-top Albus wailed.

"You wished your daddy away?" Sarah face was emotionless… Jareth's carefully styled eyebrow rose at her direction. He would have been more furious have the situation not be so funny.

"Yeah… mommy said not to do it… so I did!" This was the cue for the cute smile all grownups melted under. Jareth's grin got so big, that both the woman and the child thought he should give the Grinch some maniacal grinning lessons.

"If you can't run the Labyrinth within thirteen hours, your father will be turned… into a goblin… and stay here forever" Jareth told the boy, who sniffed into Sarah's neck again.

"Why would you do what your mother said not to do it?" Sarah asked rather curiously. Jareth wanted to know too, but he was more subtle.

"All my fwends know not to do as a grownup says to do…" Was the cure answer. Sarah melted right there, while Jareth kept an eye on the boy. He was good, the king would give him that much.

"You are vaguely familiar, squirt…"

"Jareth! don't call him names!" Sarah sent a reproachful look toward Jareth, who smiled bashfully at her.

"Yes sweetheart"

"I want my daddy!"

**XxxxXxxxX**

"What is this?" Luna asked curiously. She was in her home, setting the table to the dinner she cooked for her son and herself, since her husband disappeared a few years ago and never got back home. A letter was resting on the table, near Lorcan's Hogwart's acceptance letter.

The paper was white with flourish words written on top of it in silver ink.

"To Luna Lovegood" She read out-loud, blinking. Her name changed when she got married, so it should have been Luna Scamander… she was over her identity crises… it was just a phase… Luna II would be forever and ever inside a glass jar by the window, glaring hatefully at everything and everyone… at least she was as good as any alarm system, as she screeched every time someone new entered the house unannounced.

Or announced… she liked to screech.

With a measured care, Luna opened the envelope, and then proceeded to read.

It warmed her heart to the core and left a goofy airy smile on her face.

_You are hereby invited to the Matrimony Ceremony of – Sarah Williams and Jareth of the Fair Folk._

Good for them, Luna thought. Wondering how come "Fair Folk" had such a nice ring to it.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Luna and Lorcan attended the marriage, with Sarah and Jareth staring at Lorcan knowingly… before giving him a weird look and then smile slightly. Maybe they were under Newly-Wed Glitz, as Harry and Ginny were. Luna would have to remember to send them some Curry, a dish from the Muggle world… that would keep them on their toes.

It was a very private thing, with a few people here and there, Luna and Lorcan between the only humans between them. There was a middle-aged couple, the was classy and beautiful, with blond hair streaked with a few silver lines, while the man looked knowingly at the bride – The bride's family, Luna reckoned, fair enough that they would be at their daughter wedding day. Then, there was a boy a few years older than Lorcan, they were making faces at each-other, Luna glanced at them lovingly. The rest of the invitees were goblins and other creatures… It gave Luna some ideas for a second edition of her MMM book.

Was it just her or one of those goblins was horribly familiar? And how did it ended with Lysander's ring?

Things to think about… after she ate the cake… congratulated the bride and the groom… warned Lorcan not to eat that green stuff – too late for that… then start the draft for her second book… Hmmm. So many things to do and little time to do it…

She didn't notice how that little familiar looking goblin kept staring longingly at her… not how Lorcan would look uncomfortable at that goblin and call it "daddy"…

No one noticed Jareth's blue/brown eyes glinting with amusement.

Lysander the goblin just… pouted… then petted his growing furunculous… glad that he managed to grow one to fit the fashion standard that season… maybe it was time for a re-marriage… that fat she-goblin lady always gave him "the looks"… poor Luna, he thought… sad that he left her alone with that devilish child of theirs…

Lorcan smirked at Jareth… Sarah swatted her new husband before he smirked back. Making both blonde males pout.

Luna obliviously ate her cake… it was a fairly good cake too!

**XxxxXxxxX**

The end! o/


End file.
